


Suspicion

by FairyNiamh



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other: See Story Notes, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wonders if it could be true. Is the Beast really a...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

Belle squinted at the beast from across the room. Of course, she knew he wasn't truly a 'beast.' He just looked like an extremely hairy shaggy man dog.

Which is why she is studying the current Star Wars book she had come across in his library and stealing glances at him.

The descriptions given of Chewbacca and the other Wookies, made her suspicion that, perhaps, her host was less cursed and more from the stars. Would Han Solo come flying down? Would a different member of the Rebels come down and haul him up there to help them fight? Would they take her too?

That would be exciting. Flying up there in the stars. Though she did not relish the thought of facing the Empire. Darth Vader sounded truly horrifying. It would be worth the risk.

Now all she needed to do was work up the courage to ask the Beast if he was a Wookie and if she could go with him. Good times awaited the brave... she just needed a few glasses of wine first.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I found [This Prompt](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/45yxf8/wp_belle_is_pretty_sure_that_beast_is_a_wookie/) on Reddit, while scouring the net for something to post today.
> 
> (For those who do not want to click the link the prompt was: _[WP] Belle is pretty sure that Beast is a Wookie._ )


End file.
